A document assembly system assembles documents such as books, magazines and newspapers. A conventional document assembly system includes different types of paper feeders and sensors. To effectively calibrate the document assembly system, physical positions of paper feeders and sensors along a document assembly line are determined. Typical previous techniques rely upon a human operator to manually determine such information.
According to such previous techniques, an operator attempts to manually adjust the document assembly line into a known position relative to paper feeders and sensors. Nevertheless, it is difficult to accurately adjust the document assembly line in small amounts, resulting in an imprecise and error prone calibration of the document assembly line. Moreover, manual calibrations are time consuming and physically cumbersome. As more printers and paper feeders are added to longer document assembly lines, manual calibrations become increasingly time consuming and error prone.
Thus, a need has arisen for a method and system for calibrating a document assembly system, in which the document assembly system is automatically calibrated. Also, a need has arisen for a method and system for calibrating a document assembly system, in which physical positions of paper feeders and sensors along a document assembly line are automatically determined. Further, a need has arisen for a method and system for calibrating a document assembly system, in which the document assembly system is calibrated in a more precise, less error prone, less time consuming, and less physically cumbersome manner relative to typical previous techniques.